shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Pirates
Introduction The Chaos pirates, captained by Munroe Jethro, is a small band of pirates that were ever they go, destruction and chaos of any sort are left in their wake. The crew first started when Jethro broke himself, along with Rasputin Sergei out of a maine jail cell. Jolly Roger The jolly roger is simple enought design. First, we have two lightning bolts crossing each other into a cross. Next, we have another two Lightning bolts crossing to make a X. At the center of the symbol, is a silver like ball, representing wind. Crew Members Even thought, The Chaos Pirates is a small band of pirates, that they are stronger then the average crew. However, although smaller compared to a normal crew, they make up for it with abilities and their willpower. These members include, and there professions and capabilities: Professions and Capabilities Crew Strength The full strength of the Chaos pirates have not been full experimented yet. However, it has been shown that they are powerfull fighters. And that their teamwork although wierd, is very effective. Bounties |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |- | ! style="border-bottom: #9a9381 1px solid; text-align: left; border-left: #9a9381 1px solid; background-color: #d5cebc; border-top: #9a9381 1px solid; border-right: #9a9381 1px solid" valign="top"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships very highly. Despite their usual comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they very much love being together as well as being a member of the crew, so much so,that they forget there hardship's in life. One of the major themes of the series is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give up what is important to them, such as their lives, and even their dreams, for one of their crew members. If one single member is hurt by an outside force (physically or emotionally), the other members will become enraged and take drastic action to avenge their friends. Previously, they have gone as far as to take on an anybody that stand's in there way. Dreams Allies and Traveling Companions History The history of the Chaos Pirates are shrouded in mystery, the only thing known about them is the devastating power that they have. Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited 1. Pissing off the wrong people Trivia This the first flag for this crew, before another one was made. Related Articles External Links Site Navigation |- | colspan="2"| |} Category:Pirate Crews Category:Stormbaron Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Epithet Category:Haki Users